


Gluten-Free Cookies

by Soop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, THERES MENTION OF IT BUT THIS IS FLUFF I SWEAR, amputee may, may is a gremlin child celebrity, newrivalshipping, some hints of newrival but its not overly shippy, spoonie wally, wally likes her anyway bc hes pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soop/pseuds/Soop
Summary: May and Wally have a picnic.





	

Sometimes he wonders how this girl hasn’t gotten herself killed yet.

May Maple is a thunderstorm in a girl’s shell, wild, unpredictable, uncontrollable. She’s got a scar somewhere on every part of her body, an amputated leg, bags under her eyes, and messy hair she gave up trying to tame ages ago. Her facial expression is permanently set to annoyed, her tongue is sharp and not afraid to pick fights for no reason, her eyes flash with lightning and no one who values their life wants to meet her gaze.

Wally handed his life to the will of the raging ocean and never looked back once.

They’ve got the same kind of stubbornness, she insists, it just manifests a little differently. He’s always been in awe of her sheer determination to stay alive, despite Leviathans who tear at her skin and flood her throat with salty sea water, Dragons who deem her unworthy and fling her from the sky, hoards of Man who pick at her public persona and harass her with cameras and gossip and slander. She has very good luck about not dying and very bad luck about not sustaining lasting injuries, and Wally doesn’t think he’s ever met a person who fought through such hell tooth and nail and lived to tell the tale.

But she always reminds him they share the same strand of tenacity. She talks about him to others like he’s the greatest hero since Heracles or Odysseus or Beyonce, of how he was fated to die as an infant and his deadline kept getting pushed back and keeps getting pushed back to the point of a normal lifespan, of how asthma and autoimmune diseases and fatigue spells and a serious lack of daily spoons could not stop him from accomplishing his goals, of being strong enough to (almost) beat the Elite Four, to face a storm with skin and her certified champion title (not that she was the Champion, just legally good enough for the job) and win after the umpteenth try. They’re both older now, weathered by internal and external hardships, stronger than ever, no strangers to the roughness of the world, and she finds comfort in the sense of sameness they can share through it.

She tells him over a box of gluten free cookies that, champ-to-champ here, fucked-up kid to fucked-up kid here, she’s in total awe of his sheer determination to stay alive, and he takes it as the best compliment he’s ever received.

“You’re a real catch, Wal, I keep tellin’ you!” She’s talking with her mouth half full of cookie, and he’d complain about manners if he wasn’t hung up on what almost sounded like flirting for like a split second there in the middle of her monologue. “You should have, like, a billion followers on Cleffagram right now, at least. Like, I’d promo you, but you’ll get pegged as some nasty names for showin’ up on my public account, and as much as I live for celeb drama, I don’t really want you to be directly involved, y’know? Your shit’s so… wholesome. Pics of Raltses and motivational quotes and spoonie jokes and stuff. I could never! The world’s gotta see my face. My, like, three true fans couldn’t live without it.”

He takes a long pause and a bite of a cookie to process the wall of speech just thrown at him, before he finally settles on a response. “I… don’t think there’s a billion Cleffagram users in the first place. Check that math.”

“Whatever!”

Wally has to cover his mouth to hide his chuckles. May has always been dramatic, some of it a front to keep cameras entertained, some of it just genuine, and for most people it’s too much to handle. But he’s calm, like a still lake after the rain, and it balances out her energy.

He sees her unstrapping her prosthetic out of the corner of his eye, a rare feat signaling she’s decided to stay in one place to rest more than thirty seconds, and he rolls over on the picnic blanket to make room. She lays on her back beside him with a plop, and she’s talking again but his focus is elsewhere, counting the stars in between her freckles and watching the clouds part in stormy grey eyes. It’s not really a romantic thing, he doesn’t think, she’s just so… intriguing.

“...so I’m, like, ready to block him at this point but you know I gotta finish the argument first so I…” And May trails off at the distant look on his face. She leans on her side to face him, gently combing through green locks to grab his attention. “...you okay there, dude?”

“...Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, I… I’m good.” He closes his eyes and hums at the touch, and for the first time in weeks, in between two hectic and very stressful lives, he’s at peace. “I just… I missed doing this. Just lying around, enjoying life or… or whatever. It’s nice, May. I missed you.”

For once she’s quiet, but it’s a peaceful quiet, content with the situation, and she doesn’t move when spindly fingers cup one side of her face and idly trace the healed-over gashes on her jaw.

“Mm… yeah, I missed you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> how did i get sucked back into fic writing? who knows lol
> 
> this goes with my other two oras fics in terms of timeline but those are old lol and this takes place much after them anyway.
> 
> shoutout to my wally rp partners on tumblr this ones for nyall


End file.
